Le Démon de l'Egypte
by hachiko97412
Summary: Alec est un archéologue et travaille dans une musée, un jour son frère Jace trouve deux clefs qui ouvrent sur les mystères de la cité légendaire d'Edom. Ils partent en Egypte, au lieu de trouver le trésor ils libéraient le démon. Ce démon ne veut que une seul chose se réunir avec la réincarnation de sa bien-aimée arrachée à lui il y des millénaires. BoyXBoy


**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**LoliOta: Je te reverrai dans l'autre fics qui commence demain et ravie que l'histoire t'ait plus**

**Maia 0067: La boucle est bouclée, ravie que la fin t'ai plus. Je te retrouve dans le prochain fics qui commence demain**

**Alec Barton: je ne l'aime pas il veut prendre mon Sébastian enfin bref l'undes os était une demande d'une lectrice et celui-ci sort de mon imagination. Je te retrouve demain pour la nouvelle fics**

**Lavigne 126: L'os est spécialement pour toi comme tu m'a demandé au sujet d'Alec en démon sexy XD j'ai hâte de savoir tes nouveaux idées pour la nouvelle fics**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici l'Os, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**LE DEMON DE L'EGYPTE**_

Il y a 3000 ans de ça en Egypte antique, vivait un pharaon bon et loyal envers ses sujets. Il était généreux envers ses sujets, il les laissait manger à sa table avec lui au lieu de les réduire à leurs rangs, il n'y avait pas d'esclavage dans son pays car il ne tolérait pas l'injustice. La seule chose que le pharaon n'avait pas était une personne régnant à ses côtés, le pharaon aimait aussi bien les hommes que les femmes. Les sujets voyant leur souverain malheureux cherchèrent la personne idéale pour lui, une personne qui pourrait faire battre le cœur du pharaon et gouverner à ses côtés. Ils trouvèrent une jeune femme belle et douce, elle avait le teint pâle malgré le soleil qui régnait en maître sur leur pays. Ses cheveux étaient noirs comme la nuit et ses yeux étaient bleus comme le ciel, ses sujets l'offrirent en mariage à leur pharaon. Ce dernier tomba amoureux de la jeune femme et fit d'elle sa reine, en récompense de ce présent la reine laissa les enfants de son peuple venir étudier ou jouer avec elle dans le palais. Ils gouvernaient ensemble dans l'amour et le bonheur, malheureusement leur bonheur fut de courte durée à cause d'une sorcière qui était jalouse de la reine. Elle voulait régner à sa place auprès du pharaon, elle tenta de l'assassiner ce qui la fit répudier par le souverain. Mais avant de partir elle tenta un dernier coup en jetant un sort maléfique à la reine, celle-ci ensorcelée se donna la mort. Le pharaon fou de chagrin par la mort de sa bien-aimée demanda aux magiciens de la faire réincarner dans sa prochaine vie, les magiciens de sa cour exhaussèrent sa prière. La sorcière ne s'avouant pas vaincu et jeta un sort sur le pharaon en le transformant en démon immortel ainsi il ne pourra pas rejoindre son épouse dans la mort, un prêtre qui était fidèle au souverain renversa le processus du sort de la sorcière. Le pharaon sera libéré de la malédiction s'il rencontre la réincarnation de son épouse défunte, sa réincarnation devra alors se donner à lui corps et âme pour le libérer du maléfice. La sorcière avait ensorcelé ses sujets, ils se retournèrent contre leur souverain, ils l'enfermèrent dans un sarcophage sous une tonne de pierre. Les clefs qui ouvraient le sarcophage furent séparées en deux et dispersées à travers le pays, des millénaires passèrent jusqu'à notre époque. Un jeune homme se tenait sur l'escabeau en rangeant les livres, il soupira en voyant que l'un des livres n'était pas à sa place. Il le rangea en faisant attention avant de descendre, il était en train de rassembler d'autre livres quand une jeune femme lui ressemblant pénétra dans la pièce.

\- Je savais que je te trouverai ici sourit la jeune femme

\- Izzy, tu es en retard pour ton travail et puis où est Jace demanda le jeune homme

\- Je suis venu justement te voir pour lui, il m'a dit de t'emmener dans la section Egypte proposa Isabelle

Ils allèrent tous les deux dans la section Egypte, la section était remplie de sarcophage de l'Egypte et de parchemins anciens. Ils le cherchèrent quand un sarcophage s'ouvrit d'un grincement sourd, un blond leur fit peur à tous les deux. Le noiraud frappa le blond qui rigola,

\- Allez Alec, il faut rire parfois rigola le blond

\- La prochaine fois je te momifie pour de vrai Jace menaça Alec

\- Quand même Alec tu es aussi grincheux que Church, quoique vous êtes pareils à croire que tu es son parent compara Isabelle

Il roula des yeux en regardant sa fratrie,

\- Bon pourquoi est ce que tu nous as fait venir ici questionna Alec

\- Vous vous souvenez de ces clefs qui ouvrent les trésors de l'Egypte, eh bien figurez-vous que je les ai retrouvé déclara Jace en montrant les clefs

Les deux haletèrent de surprise en regardant les clefs dans les mains de Jace,

\- Où as-tu trouvé les clefs demanda Isabelle

\- J'avais un ami qui me devait quelque chose alors je lui ai proposé de me les donner, je me suis renseigner sur les clefs. La légende raconte qu'elles ouvrent les trésors d'Edom raconta Jace

\- On sait la légende mais c'est l'emplacement de l'ancien cité qu'on ne sait pas où elle est situé tellement elle est mythique décréta Alec

\- J'y viens frangin, figure-toi qu'il y a une personne qui sait où est située cette cité. Il est actuellement en Egypte déclara Jace

Ils se réjouirent de la nouvelle, ils allèrent préparer leurs bagages après avoir prévenu leurs parents de leur voyage en Egypte. Alec Lightwood était le fils aîné de Robert et Maryse Lightwood des professeurs d'histoire naturelles, ils tenaient chacun un musée. Ils étaient souvent en voyage pour leur travail, il était bercé depuis son enfance par l'histoire alors il travaillait dans un musée à son tour après avoir été diplômé. Robert et Maryse avaient deux autres enfants, Isabelle Max qui étaient les jeunes frères et sœur d'Alec. Isabelle travaillait partiellement au musée comme elle était encore à l'université, elle ne lui restait qu'une année d'étude avant d'être diplômée. Max était encore au collège, quand Alec avait dix ans ses parents adoptèrent Jace qui était le fils d'un ami à eux qui était mort lors d'une fouille archéologique. Le blond se fit accepter par la fratrie rapidement, lui aussi fût bercé dans les histoires et travaillait aussi avec son frère Alec au musée en servant de guide à la foule qui venait visiter. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'aéroport quand une jeune femme aux cheveux roux vint les récupérer, Jace fit un sourire charmeur à la jeune femme au grand dam de sa fratrie.

\- Je me présente Clarissa Fairchirld, je suis la personne que vous avez contactée pour l'ancienne cité d'Edom se présenta la rousse

\- Je croyais que c'était un homme signala Alec

\- Ah vous avez dû confondre le nom de mon assistant avec le mien qui est Lewis, on à beau mettre un tiret entre nos deux noms beaucoup de personne pensent que je suis un homme, eh bien venez avec moi nous allons à l'hôtel pour nous reposer et ensuite demain à la première heure nous allons prendre le train et rejoindre mon assistant qui nous attends au Caire expliqua Clary

\- Parfait, d'ailleurs je suis Jace Lightwood et voici ma sœur Isabelle et mon frère Alec présenta Jace

\- Ravie de vous rencontrer, euh…je sais que c'est impoli mais tu as été adopté interrogea Clary

\- Oui, mais mes parents sont morts et les Lightwood m'ont adopté par la suite répondit Jace

Ils discutèrent entre eux sans faire attention au deux autres derrière, si Isabelle était amusé par son frère ce n'était pas le cas pour Alec. Ils se rendirent à l'hôtel pour se reposer, ils prirent le train à la première heure et se rendirent au Caire. Un jeune homme à lunettes les attendait à la gare,

\- CLARY interpella le jeune homme

\- SIMON cria Clary à son tour en faisant signe

Ils allèrent le rejoindre, elle le serra dans ses bras assez fort.

\- Simon, je te présente les Lightwood Jace, Alec et Izzy présenta Clary

\- Ce sont eux qui sont à la recherche de l'ancienne cité d'Edom conclu Simon en remontant ses lunettes

\- C'est ça, nous avons parlé de cette cité dans nos livres et ses légendes concernant son trésor révéla Isabelle en faisant un sourire charmeur

Simon rougit devant le sourire d'Isabelle, Alec roula des yeux en sachant que sa fratrie allait être en couple avec eux. Ils se reposèrent avant de partir en dromadaire pour le désert, Jace et Simon allèrent acheter des provisions et trouver un guide pour traverser le désert. Alec les avait accompagné et leva les yeux devant le blond qui s'énervait contre le marchand, il poussa son frère sur le côté et réussit à obtenir le prix au rabais. Simon revient avec un homme à la peau sombre,

\- Il s'appelle Raj et il va nous aider à traverser le désert et à ne pas nous perdre déclara Simon

\- Super maintenant allons retrouver les filles décréta Jace

\- Nous sommes là prévient Isabelle en arrivant habillée autrement

Les files étaient habillées d'une robe satinées coupé au niveau leur ventre, les trois hommes bavaient littéralement sur eux. Raj s'approcha avec un sourire séduisant sur les lèvres quand Jace et Simon les défendirent, les filles rirent avant de monter sur les dromadaires. Ils se rendirent dans le désert. Ils arrivèrent très rapidement vers une ancienne cité abandonnée,

\- Voilà Edom déclara Clary en leur montrant

\- C'est majestueux s'extasiât Alec en regardant l'ancienne cités

Ils se dirigèrent vers la cité, arrivés sur place la fratrie se réjouit de leur découvert. Ils étaient pris dans leur contemplation quand ils entendirent des voix d'hommes, Clary serra les dents en voyant les hommes surtout l'un d'eux.

\- Tiens bonjour frangine salua un homme

\- Jonathan salua Clary d'un ton froid

\- Quelle froideur dans ta voix ma très chère sœur s'offusqua Jonathan faussement

\- Je suppose que ce sont des clients à toi rétorqua Clary

\- Bien sûr, ils paient pour leur montrer Edom et toi je pense que les affaires vont mal au vu du peu de clients que tu as se moqua Jonathan

\- Tant mieux pour toi si tu as réussi, maintenant chacun sa place et personne ne viendra sur le territoire de l'autre prévient Clary d'un ton menaçant

Il leva les mains en signe de reddition, ils allèrent chacun de leurs côtés. Jace vint prés de Clary curieux de la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Jonathan,

\- C'est mon frère Jonathan, on ne s'entend pas très bien tous les deux par rapport à nos parents. Nos parents ont divorcés quand j'étais encore dans le ventre de ma mère, mon géniteur a eu la garde exclusive de mon frère et il fit en sorte que ma mère ne puisse pas le voir. Puis elle s'est remariée et mon beau-père m'a élevé comme si j'étais sa fille, bien sûr mon géniteur a eu vent de mon existence et a voulu ma garde mais ma mère et mon beau-père se sont violemment disputés avec lui. De ce fait je pouvais voir mon géniteur une fois par mois, mais j'ai arrêté de le voir car il s'était remarié avec une femme horrible, elle n'aime que Jonathan, raconta Clary

\- Vous avez pris des chemins différents, conclu Jace

\- On peut dire ça, il vole tout mes clients et les rackette ainsi de suite soupira Clary

Il la réconforta avant de se mettre au boulot en aidant Alec et Isabelle à nettoyer et creuser un trou dans le sol pour pénétrer dans la cité souterraine, ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur. Le noiraud vit des hiéroglyphes sur le mur et les toucha en les traduisant,

\- On est bien à l'ancienne citée d'Edom, il raconte bien la légende du trésor que les pharaons avaient gardés lit Alec

\- Tu sais où est ce qu'il est gardé demanda Isabelle

\- Malheureusement une partie des écrits furent effacées par le temps, je n'arrive à déchiffré que la moitié souffla Alec

Ils explorèrent un peu plus le couloir quand ils tombèrent sur Jonathan et ses clients dans un croisement, Jonathan et ses clients pointèrent leurs armes sur eux. Jace qui était un tireur d'élite sortit son arme aussi,

\- Tout doux apaisa Jace

\- Je ne t'avais pas dit de rester dans ton coin de la cité et moi le mien fulmina Clary

\- Edom est vaste et nous ne savons pas que vous étiez dans cette partie ironisa Jonathan

\- Alors c'est comme ça, chacun dans votre partie et nous le notre déclara Alec pour apaiser les tensions dans l'air

Un blond parmi eux regarda Alec et le trouva à son goût,

\- Il a raison n'est ce pas beau gosse complimenta le blond

Il leva les yeux au ciel et ne fit pas attention à sa technique de drague, ils prirent chacun des directions différentes. La fratrie et Clary avec Simon ainsi que Raj continuèrent leur chemin, ils arrivèrent vers une statue d'Osiris. L'aîné de la fratrie s'abaissa et commença à lire les inscriptions,

\- Qu'est ce que ça dit demanda Jace

\- Ça raconte l'histoire d'un Pharaon, il y a trois mille ans avant Jésus-Christ vivait un pharaon bon et généreux avec son peuple. Son peuple pour le récompenser de sa générosité lui offrit un présent d'une valeur estimable, qui était une femme pour régner à ses côtés lit Alec en traduisant les hiéroglyphes

\- Je parie que la femme était superficielle et le manipula avant de lui demander le divorce et prendre tout son pognon ironisa Raj

Les filles le fusillèrent du regard, l'archéologue ne fit pas attention à son ironie et continua à traduire quand il se mit à souffler pour retirer une partie de toile d'araignée, il vit un œil de chat qu'il toucha. L'œil s'enfonça et actionna un mécanisme, le plafond s'effondra en révélant un sarcophage avec de la poussière. Tout le monde se mit à tousser avec la poussière mélangé avec le sable,

\- Bien joué Alec, tu viens de nous donner un bon rhume des foins toussa Isabelle

\- Oh ça va hein toussa Alec

Ils contemplèrent le sarcophage avec intérêt, il s'approcha avant de souffler sur la poussière pour lire les inscriptions dessus.

\- Une malédiction qui sera libéré par l'élu lit Alec

\- L'élu de quoi ? N'ose pas dire dieu grimaça Raj

Etant un peu tard ils remontèrent à la surface à part Alec qui essayait de traduire les inscriptions sur le sarcophage avant de laisser le tout pour demain, il remonta et s'assit prés de son frère qui essayait d'impressionner la rousse.

\- Alors de quelle Pharaon est-ce ? Je pari que c'est Sethi 1er déduit Isabelle

\- Malheureusement non c'est un Pharaon dont le nom est perdu, il s'agit d'après les inscriptions de Magnus Bane. Il était le Pharaon le plus apprécié de son peuple, mais au cours de son règne il disparut mystérieusement raconta Alec

\- Pourquoi est ce qu'il a disparu ? Est-ce que c'est la femme que lui a offert son peuple questionna Jace

\- Peut-être mais une chose est sûr c'est qu'il ne voulait pas disparaître de cette manière conclu Alec

\- Tu crois à ce qui est écrit sur cette malédiction souligna Clary

Il haussa les épaules, tout le monde s'endormit assez vite. Le sarcophage fit sortir un souffle, ce souffle parcourra la galerie souterraine. Le souffle remonta à la surface de la terre, il se faufila parmi les occupants. Il chercha parmi les personnes présents avant de s'arrêter vers Isabelle, elle bougea légèrement avant que le souffle reprenne son expédition et de s'arrêter sur Alec. Le souffle se fit respirer par lui ce qui le fit haleter doucement, le noiraud gigota légèrement en rêvant. Il se réveilla soudainement et sourit en regardant autour de lui, il était habillé comme l'époque de l'Egypte antique. Il sortit du lit et marcha vers un jardin qui sentait les fleurs de jasmin et de Lotus,

_\- A__mica mea_ souffla une voix masculine (mon amour)

Il se retourna en souriant avant de se réveiller totalement, le souffle retourna dans le sarcophage. Alec passa une main sur son visage avant de retourner dormir sans rêve cette fois-ci, le lendemain ils retournèrent dans le compartiment où était le sarcophage. Simon et Jace essayèrent d'ouvrir le sarcophage quand Isabelle vit quelque chose dessus,

\- Attendez, vous deux stoppa Isabelle en retirant les toiles d'araignée ce qui dégoûta Alec

\- On dirait que le sarcophage a été scellé par deux clefs constata Clary

\- Deux clefs mais bien sûr déclara Alec

Il alla fouiller dans le sac du bond qui se renfrogna, il prit les deux clefs et les ouvrit en même temps. Un souffle s'échappa du sarcophage, des murmures s'élevèrent dans la pièce ce qui les fit sursauter.

\- Ok, c'est assez flippant malgré tout déglutit Simon

\- Voyons ce qu'il a à l'intérieur décréta Jace en essayant de déplacer le sarcophage

Un cadavre tomba à moitié sur eux ce qui les fit crier, ils reprirent leurs esprits quand ils sursautèrent de nouveau en voyant Raj courir à toute vitesse sur eux avant de se cogner violemment contre le mur. Il tomba raide mort parterre, Clary l'examina et le déclara mort,

\- Il a été mangé de l'intérieur par les scarabées mangeur de chair examina Clary

\- Ouch je ne veux pas être à sa place grimaça Jace

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, Alec examina le cadavre qui était juste asséchés. Il sentit un frémissement en le regardant, sa sœur trouva une inscription sur la paroi de l'intérieur du sarcophage.

\- Il est écrit ma vengeance ne prendra fin que lorsque je l'aurai retrouvé lut Isabelle

\- Il doit parler de l'élu renchérit Jace en observant la momie

Ils retournèrent au campement quand Jonathan vint les narguer avec les grimoires anciens et les canopes en or, ils ne firent pas attention. Le noiraud rêva de nouveau de l'Egypte, cette fois-ci il était sur un balcon contemplant le Nil. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrit ce qui le fit rougir en sachant qui c'était, il sentit des lèvres le parcourir tout le long de sa gorge. Il ferma les yeux en soupirant d'aise, il se retourna et se fit embrasser langoureusement. Les caresses innocentes se transformèrent bien vite en caresses plein de désir, il se fit porter jusqu'au le lit baldaquin. Il se fit embrasser encore une fois avant de se réveiller en sursaut, il déglutit en voyant qu'il était bien réveillé vers le bas de son corps.

\- Un cauchemar questionna le blond accompagnant Jonathan

\- On ne peut pas dire que c'était un cauchemar répondit Alec

\- Je m'appelle Andrew Underhill au passage se présenta le blond

\- Alec Lightwood répondit Alec

\- Alors tu es venu avec ta fratrie si j'ai bien entendu déduit Underhill

\- Oui, Isabelle et Jace sont mon frère et ma sœur. Jace a été adopté par mes parents quand j'avais 10 ans expliqua Alec

Underhill commença parler de lui ce qui irrita légèrement le noiraud, entre-temps Jace et Clary se faufilaient parmi les corps endormis pour prendre le grimoire. Ils s'assirent prés du feu et ouvrirent le livre,

\- C'est assez compliqué de le lire remarqua Clary

\- Fort heureusement que je suis fortiche à ça sourit Jace ce qui fit rougir la rousse

\- Alors ça dit quoi questionna Clary en penchant sur le grimoire

\- Ça parle d'une malédiction, une sorcière jalouse et malveillante jeta un sort aux souverains de l'Egypte. La reine se suicida en créant alors un chagrin immense au pharaon, ce dernier fut alors transformé en démon par la sorcière car elle ne voulait pas qu'il rejoigne sa bien-aimée dans la mort. Il est dit qu'un prêtre fidèle au pharaon su inverser le processus, il jeta un sort en disant que la malédiction ne peut être levé que par la réincarnation de la reine si il se donne à lui corps et âme ainsi que son cœur traduit Jace

\- Un vrai drame de soap nargua Clary

Elle passa ses doigts sur une inscription sur le livre,

\- Qu'est ce que ça dit ici questionna Clary

\- C'est une sorte de formule, je ne suis pas sûr mais ça dit _Expergiscimini daemonium, est dilectus tuus ex dilecto stans ante te. Quid est ista maledictio, quæ te expectabo. Excitare, uigiliarum_ s'écria Jace ( Réveille-toi Démon, ta bien-aimée est prêt de toi. Que la malédiction soit levé car elle t'attend. Réveille, réveille)

Le cadavre se réanima à l'incantation de Jace, l'une des hommes qu'accompagnait Jonathan se réveilla ayant entendu sa voix.

\- NON, IL NE FALLAIT PAS LE LIRE s'écria l'homme

Tous se réveillèrent et se mirent en garde quand une tempête de sable se leva, ils allèrent tous se refugier dans l'ancienne citée. Alec et les autres se mirent à courir pour éviter le sable, quand ils virent une montagne de scarabée mangeure de chair sortir du sable. Ils coururent en sens inverse, ils s'arrêtèrent en sautant sur des plates-formes pour les éviter.

\- Jace, rappelle-moi de te donner un coup de poing dans la tronche quand nous sortirons d'ici déclara Alec

\- Il n'y a pas de risque soupira Jace

Alec soupira longuement quand il s'appuya contre le mur, il prit peur un moment avant de se ressaisir. Il marcha longuement quand il entendit un hurlement d'effroi, il déglutit avant de voir l'un des hommes de Jonathan se tenir debout.

\- Monsieur, vous souvenez de moi. Je suis avec Clary avertis Alec en touchant son épaule

L'homme se tenait vers lui mort ce qui le fit sursauter, un ombre menaçante se dressa devant lui avant qu'il ne recule vers la lumière quand il vit un homme à moitié bête, ce dernier avait le corps d'un homme mais avec des traits animales. Ses yeux étaient ceux d'un chat, ses oreilles étaient pointues avec de la fourrure. Ses mains étaient des griffes acérées, ce qui le choqua le plus étaient ses crocs acérés comme ceux d'une panthère. Il s'approcha du noiraud qui avait peur, le démon s'approcha et s'arrêta en le regardant de plus prés. Alec ferma les yeux en le voyant avant de les ouvrir pour le contempler, il cligna des yeux en le regardant. Etrangement sa peur disparue subitement en l'observant,

_\- Alexane_ interpella le démon (Alexane)

Il cligna des yeux quand il sentit une étrange vision le prendre soudainement, au lieu du démon se tenait un homme d'une peau caramel et ses yeux étaient vert-or. Il avait des cheveux noirs coiffés en piques, il avait des khôls sous ses yeux. Son torse était brillant, il sentit le rouge lui montait aux joues en le regardant. Il s'avança vers lui et lui caressa la joue,

_\- Alexane, ama. Et tandem Inveni_ souffla le démon (Alexane, mon amour. Enfin je te retrouve)

Les yeux d'Alec se fermèrent à mi clos en mettant la main sur la sienne, un seul nom envahit son esprit.

_\- Magnus_ souffla Alec (Magnus)

Ils étaient sur le point de s'embrasser quand Jace et les autres déboulèrent dans la pièce,

\- ALEC, enfin je te retrouve s'écria Jace

Il se stoppa en voyant le démon, Jonathan et les hommes tirèrent sur le démon. Alec se réveilla de son rêve éveillé, son frère le prit dans ses bras.

\- NON cria Alec en tendant la main vers le démon

Il partit sous une forme de tempête, Jace était confus par son frère qui se débattait dans ses bras pour rejoindre le démon qui était déjà partit.

\- Alec, calme-toi apaisa Jace

Il s'évanouit dans ses bras, ils étaient inquiets à son sujet, ils sortirent pour trouver des groupes d'hommes habillé en noirs.

\- Vous l'avez réveillé maintenant la malédiction se doit d'être accomplie, partez d'ici ordonna le chef

Il se tourna vers ses hommes qui apportèrent le corps d'un des clients de Jonathan, leurs collègues les injurièrent de menace.

\- Ce n'est pas nous qui avons fait ça, mais le démon que vous avez relâché. Comme je vous ai dit partez d'ici ordonna le chef

Tous hochèrent la tête sans remarquer que le chef du groupe d'homme lorgnait Alec avec insistance, le noiraud rêva de nouveau qu'il était à nouveau en Egypte antique. Il se réveilla parmi les draps de soie en souriant, il se leva et alla sur le balcon pour trouver l'homme aux yeux vert-dorée. Il lui tendit la main ce qui le fit sourire encore plus, il prit sa main et l'embrassa avant qu'il ne le porte pour le ramener dans le lit. Il se réveilla en sursaut pour voir qu'il était allongé sur un lit dans leur chambre d'hôtel, Jace et les autres entrèrent dans la chambre.

\- Alec, tu es réveillé s'inquiéta Jace

\- Oui, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé demanda Alec confus dans sa tête

\- Quel est la dernière chose dont tu te souviens questionna Isabelle en s'asseyant sur le lit

\- Je me souviens d'être tombé dans un couloir après avoir été séparé de vous ensuite c'est un peu confus raconta Alec en passant la main sur son visage

Jace regarda Isabelle qui hésitait, ils lui racontèrent que le démon était libre. Il cligna des yeux ne sachant pas quoi penser.

\- De toutes façons nous allons repartir d'ici décréta Jace

\- QUOI ? Il n'en ait pas question Jace. Tu as fait une bêtise maintenant tu vas remettre ce démon dans son sarcophage gronda Alec furieux

\- Aucune arme ne peut le tuer, alors tu vas venir avec nous en plus tu étais bizarre quand tu l'as vu, on dirait presque tu voulais aller avec lui bref nous partons demain déclara Jace

Alec fut furieux et les mit hors de sa chambre, il claqua la porte assez forte. Il étouffa son cri de frustration et de colère avant de se retourner vers le plafond. Il souffla en caressant ses lèvres,

_\- Magnus_ souffla Alec comme si il dégustait le nom sur sa langue (Magnus)

Tout le monde l'avait laissé seul dans la chambre en préférant aller profiter de leur dernière soirée, ils buvaient quand ils recrachèrent leur boisson qui était du sable mélangés avec l'eau. Ils se regardèrent tous entre eux,

\- Je crois qu'il est ici décréta Jace

\- Oh non Alec s'affola Isabelle

Ils allèrent le rejoindre, le noiraud avait finis par sortir de sa chambre et était en train de lire un livre quand il sentit le souffle dans la pièce. Il se tourna et vit le démon présent de nouveau,

_\- Amica mea, et veni videre. Separate ergo nos non potest, si scirem, quod iterum conjungendum sit, ut tu hoc momento terribilis sis sustinui_ déclara le démon en tendant la main (Mon amour, nous sommes réunis après tous ce temps, j'ai passé des moments terribles à t'attendre)

Alec le regarda avant d'être pris de nouveau dans sa vision, il lui prit la main et se réfugia dans ses bras. Il lui caressa le visage démoniaque qu'il avait,

_\- Magnus _susurra Alec (Magnus)

Ils s'embrassèrent timidement quand la porte s'ouvrit brutalement sur Isabelle et les autres, le démon hurla de rage en les repoussant violemment. Il se tourna de nouveau vers Alec, il lui caressa le visage.

_\- Et revertemur ad te, amica mea exspecta me_ promis Magnus ( Je te promets de revenir vers toi mon amour )

\- Ne me quitte pas, je t'en prie supplia Alec dans un souffle

Il s'en alla dans une tempête de sable par le balcon, l'archéologue s'évanouis par terre encore une fois. Isabelle et Clary se précipitèrent sur lui, Jonathan se tourna vers Jace

\- On dirait que ton frère à une touche avec cette créature critiqua Jonathan

\- Ne le critique pas, cette créature l'a envoûté simplement rétorqua Jace

Ils attendirent le réveil d'Alec avant de suivre Clary qui se disputaient avec Jonathan qui refusait de venir,

\- Tu peux y aller à moins que tu saches comment le vaincre proposa Clary avec un sourire sarcastique

Il soupira en la regardant avant d'ouvrir la porte pour voir le chef du groupe d'homme qu'ils avaient rencontré dans le désert avec un autre homme avec les cheveux bruns qui portait des lunettes, ils pointèrent tous leur arme sur eux.

\- Vous allez baisser votre arme immédiatement au lieu d'essayer de nous tuer déclara l'homme

\- Luke, je suis contente de te voir et qu'est ce que tu fais avec cet homme interrogea Clary

\- Je suis Ragnor Fell se présenta le chef du groupe d'homme

Ils s'assirent tous pour entendre l'histoire du démon, Ragnor lorgna énormément sur Alec qui était mal à l'aise à ça.

\- Vous allez maintenant nous dire ce qu'il se passe interrogea Jonathan impatient

\- Le démon que vous avez relâché était le Pharaon Magnus Bane, il était un souverain généreux et bon envers ses sujets commença Ragnor

\- On sait tous ce qu'il s'est passé, les sujets pour le récompenser de sa générosité ont décidé de trouveer une jeune femme qui deviendrait sa reine. Ça on le sait mais pourquoi est ce qu'il est démon railla Jace

\- Jace souffla Alec

\- J'y venait à cette partie de l'histoire, Magnus était amoureux de sa femme qui était douce et belle que se soit à l'extérieur ou à l'intérieur. Ils gouvernaient le pays avec sagesse pendant trois ans, une sorcière maléfique jalouse de la reine jeta à un sort à celle-ci. La reine ensorcelée se donna la mort ce qui rendit fou de chagrin le pharaon, il demanda plusieurs fois aux prêtres de la ramener à la vie. Les prêtres refusèrent de défier les dieux eux-mêmes en ramenant la reine défunte, alors ils décidèrent de la faire se réincarner dans un autre corps. Le pharaon accepta qu'elle soit réincarnée, mais la sorcière furieuse l'ayant appris maudit Magnus. Il fut transformé en démon, elle souleva le peuple contre leur souverain. Parmi les prêtres de Magnus, un seul prêtre réussit à contrer le pouvoir de la sorcière en disant que la malédiction sera levé si il pouvait retrouver la réincarnation de son épouse raconta Ragnor

\- Alors le pharaon fût enfermé dans ce sarcophage pendant des millénaires déduit Simon

\- Oui, mon peuple qui était les descendants de la garde Royale avait veillé sur sa tombe jusqu'à ce que l'élue de son cœur puisse le libéré répondit Ragnor

Isabelle haussa les sourcils avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise, Jonathan leva la main vers eux.

\- Question ? Comment on le tue questionna Jonathan

\- Les armes ne lui feront rien car il est immortel, il tuera tous ceux qui essayeront de l'empêcher de s'unir avec son amour décréta Luke qui était au courant depuis longtemps

Le noiraud se mordit les lèvres avant de les regarder,

\- Dans la grotte il m'a appelé Alexane, on a failli s'embrasser. Aussi j'ai des rêves récurrents sur l'Egypte, on s'est embrassé toute à l'heure raconta Alec

Luke et Ragnor se regardèrent avant de sourire,

\- Alexane était le nom de sa reine, les rêves récurrents que tu fais se sont des souvenirs de ta vie intérieure. On dirait que la malédiction va être levé finalement sourit Luke en le regardant

\- Je ne pige pas pourquoi est ce mon frère va lever la malédiction s'écria Jace

\- Il doit se donner corps et âme à Magnus sinon tout le monde périra déclara Ragnor en haussant les épaules

\- Vous voulez dire que le démon doit sauter la cerise de mon frère pour sauver le monde vu sous cet angle, si les choses pouvaient être résolues comme ça nargua Isabelle

\- Sérieusement Izzy s'indigna Alec rouge

\- Désolée grand-frère, mais tu dois t'envoyer en l'air pour sauver le monde lâcha Isabelle

Jonathan se leva et refusa que la malédiction soit levé grâce à Alec, il préféra éliminer Magnus à lui seul avant de sortir de la pièce avec ses clients qui était d'accord avec lui. Ils se réunirent dans le salon pour discuter de ce qu'il allait suivre,

\- Il faut retrouver le grimoire démoniaque pour savoir comment le renvoyer dans son sarcophage déclara Jace

\- Tu as entendu ce qu'à dit Ragnor, il faut simplement que Alec s'unisse à lui signala Isabelle

\- Alec ne le fera pas point barre décréta Jace

Le noiraud s'énerva des propos de son frère et se leva,

\- Comment ça ? C'est ma vie et je peux donner mon corps à qui je veux, si je veux lui donner c'est mon droit Jace gronda Alec

\- Non car tu n'es pas gay répliqua Jace

L'archéologue recula d'un pas et le regarda comme s'il l'avait giflé, il serra ses poings avant de rentrer dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. La brune le regarda en soupirant,

\- Jace, tu as dépassé les bornes en lui disant ça lança Isabelle

\- Quoi ? C'est la vérité il n'est pas gay, il est simplement obnubilé par sa vie d'intérieur. Je le connais et il est hétéro commenta Jace en haussant ses épaules

\- Jace, Alec est gay comme un pinson bordel hurla Isabelle

\- Il ne l'ait pas, je sais qu'il sort avec Lydia signala Jace

Sa sœur se pinça le nez et regarda son frère adoptif, elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres pour l'humidifier.

\- Lydia ne raconte que des cracks, elle dit à tout le monde qu'elle sort avec Alec alors que c'est faux. Alec a toujours été gay, il n'a jamais été avec aucune fille de sa vie. Comment tu peux croire cinq minute qu'il puisse être hétéro demanda Isabelle

Le blond se renfrogna et défendit ses propos, ils se disputèrent tous les deux quand Clary et Simon mirent fin à leur dispute.

\- Il faut déjà qu'on retrouve le grimoire et Jonathan, ensuite on verra la suite des événements proposa Clary

\- Simon a raison, allons chercher Jonathan et le grimoire renchérit Clary

\- Quelqu'un doit rester avec Alec décréta Isabelle

Underhill qui était présents et qui n'avait rien dit sur la dispute se proposa de rester avec Alec, ils se dirigèrent tous à la recherche de Jonathan et le grimoire. Jace et les autres allèrent chercher le grimoire avec l'un des clients de Jonathan, malheureusement Magnus l'avait déjà trouvé avant eux et l'avait tué et récupéré le grimoire.

\- Il se dirige vers Alec déclara Jace

\- N'oublie pas ce que Ragnor a dit, notre frère est la réincarnation de sa bien-aimée alors laisse-le s'unir à lui proposa Isabelle

\- Il n'en est pas question, même si je dois mourir pour ça, jamais je ne laisserai Alec avec cette créature fulmina Jace déterminé

Underhill était resté avec un autre homme qui préféra descendre au bar pour chercher à boire au lieu de rester sur place, Underhill regarda la porte de la chambre d'Alec qui n'était pas sortit depuis sa dispute avec le blond. Il entendit un souffle à la fenêtre, il s'y dirigea avant de balancer la tête. Le sable vint l'entourer en l'étouffant, des griffures apparurent sur lui. Magnus se matérialisa de nouveau sous sa forme et laissa le corps du blond parterre, Alec était en train de dormir et rêva encore une fois de l'Egypte. Un souffle s'inséra sous sa couverture ce qui le fit haleter, il commença à le caresser légèrement ce qui le fit tirer de sommeil.

\- Tu es revenu mon amour souffla Alec en ouvrant les yeux

Magnus était au dessus de lui, il l'embrassa tendrement.

_\- Ego semper __tecum, amica__ mea_ susurra Magnus (Je reviendrai toujours mon amour)

\- Ne me quitte plus jamais, si tu dois t'en aller alors emmène-moi avec toi supplia Alec en lui caressant le visage

_\- Ego promitto. Ne derelinquas me, non est anima mea et cor meum. Quod spiritus vitae meae et oxygeni, et mors ultra non youll 'reperio tibi. Alexander meum _susurra Magnus ( Je te promets de ne plus te quitter, mon cœur. Tu es devenu ma vie, mon oxygè mort ne t'emportera pas de moi. Mon Alexander)

Ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement, il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou en déboutonnant sa chemise. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux en le rapprochant de lui, il caressa son torse et l'embrassa de nouveau. Le démon revint embrasser son torse en enlevant la chemise, il suçota son téton en le léchant. Alec gémit de plaisir en rejetant sa tête en arrière, il arrêta de le suçoter avant de passer à son jumeau. Il mordilla chaque parcelle de son corps avant d'arriver vers son pantalon, il lui enleva son pantalon et l'embrassa passionnément.

_\- Ego non relinquam vos _promit Magnus ( Je ne vais pas te laisser)

Alec eut les larmes aux yeux avant de rejeter sa tête en arrière quand son amant le prit dans sa bouche, des larmes s'écoulaient de ses yeux sous le plaisir. Magnus suçota son gland en léchant la base et remonta vers le prépuce avant de le prendre en bouche jusqu'à sa gorge, il joua avec ses testicules. Il se retira et l'embrassa légèrement,

\- Fais-moi tien, je veux rester avec toi pour toujours susurra Alec

Il l'embrassa de nouveau, il glissa son doigt en lui après l'avoir lubrifié. Le noiraud sentit un inconfort avant de gémir sous le coulissement de son doigt dans son intimité, il haleta de plaisir. Le démon rajouta un autre doigt en lui, il le fit bouger avant de rajouter un troisième en lui. Il griffa sa prostate ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir, il rejeta sa tête en criant de plaisir. Le démon retira ses doigts de lui, il l'embrassa de nouveau. Il lui écarta les cuisses sur le point de le pénétrer

_\- Simul in sempiternum_ susurra Magnus (Ensemble pour toujours)

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, Alec le serra dans ses bras quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Jace et Simon. Magnus se releva en crachant du sable sur eux, le noiraud se couvrit avec le drap en regardant le blond et le brun entrer dans sa chambre. Le démon s'en alla par la tempête de sable,

\- NON, NE ME QUITTE PAS supplia Alec en essayant de se lever

_\- Quaeres ego redeo_ déclara Magnus en s'en allant par la fenêtre (Je te promets de revenir te chercher)

Jace se releva après avoir été projeté et vit son frère nu dans son lit, Isabelle se précipita dans la chambre et le prit dans ses bras. Alec était en train de pleurer dans ses bras,

\- Alec, est ce que ça va ? Je sais qu'il t'à forcé…commença Jace

\- FERME-LA, il ne m'a forcé en rien. J'étais presque à me donner à lui. Pourquoi est ce que tu interviens toujours ? Je ne te reconnais plus mon frère, laisse-moi être heureux avec lui sanglota Alec

\- Alec, tu n'es pas amoureux de lui. Il se sert de toi pour être libre, je te promets que tout sera fini une fois qu'on le remettra dans le sarcophage. Il y a un autre grimoire qui peut le renvoyer dans son sarcophage, c'est le grimoire angélique avertis Jace

Il ne voulait pas entendre son frère, sa sœur le consola en comprenant ce qu'il traversa. Il s'habilla obligé de les suivre au musée du Caire pour savoir où était le livre blanc, Jace traduit un bout de la tablette qui disait où était le livre blanc.

\- Si le grimoire démoniaque était sous les pieds d'Anubis alors le livre blanc est sous les pieds d'Horus déclara Jace en le traduisant

\- Je ne veux pas te presser mais il y a une tempête de sable qui approche signala Clary en regardant par la fenêtre

\- Attends encore un peu répondit Jace

Ils regardèrent tous par la fenêtre et virent une tempête de sable qui se rapprochait de plus en plus,

\- C'est lui qui vient récupérer ce qui lui appartient prévient Luke en regardant Alec

Le noiraud eut un regard triste en regardant la tempête, Simon en profita pour aller chercher la voiture. Ils descendirent rapidement pour rentrer dans la voiture, ils conduisirent assez rapidement. Simon arrêta la voiture en voyant les démons de sable qu'avait envoyé Magnus, le blond appuya sur l'accélérateur en écrasant le pied du jeune homme. La voiture traversa les démons de sable qui essayaient de les arrêter, le dernier client de Jonathan qui détenait le dernier canope tomba à la renverse. Il croisa le démon qui marcha vers lui, il le tua et récupéra le dernier canope. Ils eurent un accident qui renversa une fontaine, ils descendirent tous en essayant de s'échapper quand les démons de sable s'arrêtèrent d'avancer vers eux. Ils s'écartèrent en montrant Magnus qui marchait vers eux, Jace protégea Alec en le tenant par le bras alors qu'il voulait le rejoindre.

_\- Hic ego: dilectione mea, sicut et ego revertar ad vos, ego loquor ad te. Veni mecum, ut post tot separationes, sublato iterum uniuntur_ décréta Magnus en tendant la main

\- Me voilà mon amour, je suis revenu te chercher comme je te l'ai promis. Viens avec moi pour qu'on s'unisse de nouveau après tant de séparations traduit Ragnor ce qui disait Magnus

\- Je t'en prie mon frère, laisse-moi partir avec lui supplia Alec

\- Alec, ce n'est pas toi. Il veut juste que tu le libère de la malédiction alors qu'avec le livre blanc on le renverra dans son sarcophage refusa Jace

\- Laisse-le partir, même si on arrive à le renvoyer. Il reviendra encore même si ce n'est pas pour Alec, de toute façon c'était le destin de ton frère de s'unir à lui conseilla Luke en touchant son épaule

Isabelle pensa la même chose en le faisant regarder vers lui, il lâcha le bras de son frère qui alla le rejoindre en prenant sa main. Jonathan qui les avait rejoints pointa son fusil sur lui quand Alec passa devant Magnus,

\- Pousses-toi ordonna Jonathan

\- Ne lui fait pas de mal, je pense qu'il va m'emmener à Edom, je vous retrouverai là-bas quand j'aurai finis rougit Alec

Le démon emmena Alec avec lui alors que Jace fulmina de rage, il se promit de sauver son frère alors qu'Isabelle était persuadé que la malédiction allait être levée par Alec. Ils allèrent par avion à Edom pour chercher le libre blanc, ils cherchèrent parmi la statue d'Horus. Pendant ce temps Alec se réveilla dans un lit à baldaquin, il était habillé d'une bande de tissu de soie qui recouvrait ses parties intimes. Il se leva et marcha à travers la chambre, il vit que la chambre était en ruines. Il entendit des murmures s'élever parmi la chambre, il marcha avant de voir le dos de Magnus devant un étang d'eau. Il avait le livre démoniaque posé prés de lui, il se tourna vers lui et tendait sa main pour qu'il le rejoigne.

_\- Veni autem propinquitatem facit caritas mea nolite timere a me. Memini cum essemus simul caeleste coram me. Quos populus electus ut animus noster amor validior quam dilectores purior. In caritate perpetua nobis promissa_ rappela Magnus en lui montrant leur rencontre dans l'Egypte antique ( Approche mon amour, souviens-toi de notre amour. Souviens-toi de notre rencontre, tu m'es apparu comme un être céleste. Rappelle-toi de notre serment d'un amour éternel)

Alec se vit dans un miroir une femme lui ressemblait trait pour trait, celle-ci était prés du démon. Il haleta en voyant leur mariage et leur première nuit ensemble, il ressentait ses caresses et ses baisers ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir. Il avait l'impression de ressentir tous ce que son ancienne vie ressentait, la joie, l'amour, le bonheur et le désir, le démon sourit en voyant qu'il était plongé dans sa vie antérieur à nouveau. L'archéologue pleura en ressentant l'ensorcellement de la sorcière, il crut que son cœur alla s'arrêter de battre après avoir sentit la froideur de la mort le saisir pour l'emmener loin de son amour. Alors que celui-ci était condamné à l'attendre pour l'éternité maudit par la sorcière, Alec s'effondra à moitié sur lui

\- Condamné à rester un monstre jusqu'à que je viens à toi, mon amour, pourquoi la jalousie de cette sorcière m'a enlevé à toi ? Les mains pâles de la mort que je ressens encore me glace d'effroi, personne ne m'enlèvera à toi. Tu es mon unique amour à jamais, je ne laisserai plus la mort s'emparer de moi encore une fois et t'abandonner. Si je devais mourir alors je t'emporterai avec moi pour qu'on soit réunis au-delà de la mort sanglota Alec en lui caressant le visage

_\- Egestas a te ultra mori joining impedit si etiam ego si potui tantum te quoque iungere. Volo manere latus tuum usque in sempiternum, sicut et ego non sum: sed ego et draconi qui manet in aeternum:_ répondit Magnus en lui retirant ses larmes (Malheureusement je ne peux te rejoindre au delà de la mort mon amour, je suis condamné à errer dans les ténèbres à t'attendre pour l'éternité. Une malédiction causé par une femme jalouse et avide, changé en démon je ne peux te suivre)

\- NON, TU NE PEUX PAS ME DIRE CA. JE T'EN PRIE JE VEUX RESTER AVEC TOI POUR TOUJOURS, NOUS AVONS ETE SEPARER UNE FOIS. JE NE VEUX PLUS QUE CA SE PRODUISE ENCORE, JE PREFERE ÊTRE DAMNER A TES CÔTES SI C'EST LA SOLUTION POUR ÊTRE AVEC TOI hurla Alec en le frappant sur le torse

Magnus l'attrapa en le serrant dans ses bras, il rejeta sa tête en pleurant aussi. Ses larmes étaient faites de sang, il essuya les larmes d'Alec et l'embrassa amoureusement. Ils se séparent à bout de souffle,

_\- Noli dicere, mi aeternam. Nunquam ergo te semel esse mihi mortem: ita et animus tuus purus et innocens, respice in me Im 'monstrum. A daemonium sine anima damnatum sit in aeternum manet in terris adhuc te exspectat_décréta Magnus en lui caressant la joue ( Ne dis pas ça mon éternel. Jamais vous ne devrez être damné comme moi, tu es l'être le plus innocent et le plus pur alors que moi je suis un monstre. Un démon condamné à t'attendre dans ce pays)

\- Qu'importe que tu sois un démon, je veux être avec toi souffla Alec en lui caressant sa joue

_\- Ergo iurate mihi non discedere me tibi promitto me: semper mane apud me. Promitto te mihi in sempiternum: meus es in hac vita et in altera animabus vestris_ demanda Magnus en le renversant sur le côté (Promets-moi d'être toujours à mes côtés, d'être mien. De me jurer un amour éternel, que tu ne me laisserai jamais éternellement )

\- Je te promets que je te serai à jamais tien pour cette vie et dans mes prochaines vies, je te demeurai fidèle à toi et t'aimerai inconditionnellement. Je resterai avec toi pour toujours que je sois tien promit Alec

Ils s'embrassaient passionnément en scellant leur promesse d'amour, le démon le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la chambre. Il lui caressa la joue en le faisant s'allonger sur le lit, il l'embrassa de nouveau et dévia ses lèvres dans son cou. Il caressa chaque parcelle de sa peau, il grignota son torse en pinçant son téton, Alec gémit de plaisir et lui caressa le visage. Il reprit ses caresses et le toucha avec dévotion, il lui enleva le morceau de tissus de soie qui tomba par terre dans un souffle. Il le masturba lentement avant de le prendre dans sa bouche, il rejeta sa tête sous le plaisir et le tint par les cheveux sous le plaisir. Le démon grogna en le sentant tirer ses cheveux, il le prépara avec amour en glissant son doigt à l'intérieur de lui. Magnus le fit coulisser avant de rajouter deux autres doigts en lui, il les bougea ce qui le fit gémit de plaisir de plus en plus. Il griffa sa prostate ce qui le fit hurler de plaisir, il retira ses doigts en le sentant dilater. Il s'approcha de lui en l'embrassant, il lui écarta les cuisses légèrement avant de le pénétrer doucement.

_\- Simul in sempiternum_ promit Magnus (Ensemble pour toujours)

Il poussa jusqu'à la garde ce qui le fit hoqueter de douleur, un orage violent se mit à gronder dans tout l'Egypte. Des vents violents s'abattirent un peu partout dans le pays, Isabelle regarda Ragnor qui observa la tempête que se profilait au loin.

\- Que se passe-t-il s'écria Isabelle

\- Je crois que la malédiction est en train de se lever par votre frère déclara Ragnor

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, je vais nous sortir de là avec le livre blanc hurla Jace parmi les vents violents

\- Ça ne servira à rien de le trouver maintenant répondit Ragnor

Magnus bougea ses hanches en Alec qui rejeta sa tête en arrière sous le plaisir, il caressa le corps de son amant qui ondulait en lui. L'orage éclat dans la chambre, les voilures du lit baldaquin bougèrent lentement. Le démon ramena son amant sur ses genoux pour l'embrasser, il le pénétra encore plus profondément ce qui le fit hurler de plaisir. Il sentait la jouissance monter en lui, il l'embrassa fougueusement en se déversant entre eux. Il s'écroula sur le lit en laissant son amant disposer de son corps, ce dernier gronda animalement avant de se déverser en lui. Alec sourit extatique en lui caressant la joue, le démon l'embrassa de nouveau en se retirant de lui. Le noiraud s'endormit avec un sourire, le démon lui caressa le visage avant de sentir un froid glacial s'emparer de son corps. Jace et les autres après avoir eu le livre blanc, se dirigèrent vers l'endroit où Alec était. Ils étaient époustoufler par la partie de la cité où personne ne c'était jamais s'aventurer, ils marchèrent longtemps.

\- Vous savez où est Alec questionna Clary

\- Cette créature va essayer de ramener son épouse à travers Alec, alors il aura besoin d'une salle de rituel supposa Jace devant eux

\- Jace, je ne crois pas qu'il va ramener son épouse à travers Alec. Je te rappelle que la malédiction doit être levée à cet instant déduit Isabelle

Il se tourna vers sa sœur en le fusillant sur place, Jonathan se mit du côté de du blond.

\- Si tu veux croire à ce qu'à dit Luke libre à toi de le faire Izzy, mais moi je sais que ce démon doit être renvoyé dans son sarcophage et libéré Alec de son sortilège déclara Jace

\- Tu sais je t'aime bien mais je suis du même avis qu'Izzy, on n'aura pas besoin du livre blanc si Alec s'est donné à lui ajouta Clary

\- Je suis du même avis qu'eux renchérit Simon

\- Croyez ce que vous voulez mais moi j'ai un démon à tuer et mon frère a libérer, Jonathan tu es avec moi demanda Jace en se tournant vers l'autre blond

\- Bien sûr croire qu'une perte de virginité pourrait sauver le monde critiqua Jonathan en rejoignant le blond

Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans une ancienne salle presque poussiéreuse remplie de trésors, Simon était impressionné par la richesse qu'il y avait.

\- Vous voyez…commença Simon

\- Oui répondit tout le monde

\- Est-ce qu'on pourrait…commença Simon

\- Non refusa tout le monde

Il était désabusé en se promettant de prendre quelque chose, il les suivit encore une fois avant de tomber sur des pierres incrustées dans le mur. Magnus était en train de lire le grimoire démoniaque, il entendit un coup de feu ce qui le fit enrager. Il prit un canope et le brisa avant de souffler sur la poussière, des démons faits de sable s'inclinèrent devant lui.

_\- Ibi saevientes interficite nolite prohibere quominus_ ordonna Magnus ( Il y a des visiteurs indésirable, sortez-les d'ici sans les tuer)

Les démons s'inclinèrent devant lui avant de partir, Jonathan avait tiré sur le scarabée après que Jace l'ait extrait de l'épaule de Simon.

\- Maintenant nous allons avoir un comité d'accueil de la part de ce démon grâce à Simon gronda Jace

\- Ce n'était pas de ma faute s'indigna Simon en pansant sa blessure

Les démons de sables sortirent de la terre et les empêchèrent de progresser, ils tirèrent sur eux en les éliminant un par un. Jace chargea ses balles sur eux avant de se tourner vers les filles et Simon avec Jonathan,

\- Il faut nous séparer pour qu'on puisse retrouver Alec plus vite et vaincre ce démon, Izzy tu vas prendre le livre et chercher un moyen pour le renvoyer dans son sarcophage avec Simon et Clary en essayant de trouver Alec pendant que nous deux nous allons faire diversion pour attirer ce démon indiqua Jace

\- Et si Alec n'est pas très enclin à nous suivre questionna Simon

\- Tu lui forces la main en le ramenant par la peau des fesses si il faut répondit Jonathan

Il hocha la tête avant de suivre les filles, Alec était en train de dormir encore quand il sentit une caresse sur son visage ce qui le fit sourire. Il se réveilla en regardant Magnus,

_\- Amor meus, salve_ souffla Magnus (Bonjour mon amour)

\- Bonjour mon amour sourit Alec en se redressant

Il l'embrassa passionnément en montant presque sur ses genoux, les draps qui cachaient presque son intimité glissa lentement sur le lit. Il le toucha quand il sentit le livre démoniaque entre ses mains,

\- Le livre démoniaque ? Pourquoi l'as-tu en main interrogea Alec

_\- Ut conteram sive maledictio, quam dabo tibi non sufficient ad me diligis me. et plus quam necesse est, ne quid sit_ répondit Magnus ( Je cherche un moyen pour briser la malédiction et rester avec moi pour toujours mais il ne dit rien dans ce livre)

\- Alors qu'importe je resterai avec toi pour le briser, je ne me séparerai pas de toi déclara Alec en le prenant dans ses bras

Il le serra dans ses bras quand ils entendirent du bruit pas loin d'eux, le noiraud comprit que c'était sa fratrie.

\- Oh non si ils sont là, ça veut dire qu'ils ont trouvé le livre blanc conclu Alec paniqué

Magnus le prit dans ses bras en le calmant, il l'embrassa tendrement et lui caressa la joue et ses lèvres.

_\- Ne quis nos separabit iterum: Ego faciam in promissionem. Si ergo Angeli non sum liber viam inveniam ut maneat vobiscum, nolite oblivisci ut dilectio nostra aeterna_ promit Magnus ( Jamais je ne les laisserai te séparer de moi, j'en fais la promesse. Si ils ont le livre angélique avec eux alors je trouverai une formule pour que tu sois à moi éternellement)

Il laissa une larme s'écouler de sa joue en le regardant, il l'essuya en formant un cristal avec sa larme. Il haleta très fort en la prenant, il se leva pour aller accueillir Jace et les autres. Alec se leva à son tour et courut avec le drap qui enveloppait le bas de son corps,

\- Reviens-moi supplia Alec en le prenant dans ses bras par derrière

Il se retourna et l'embrassa passionnément avant de partir, il chercha ses vêtements à lui pour les rejoindre. Jace tira sur les démons des sables avec Jonathan, Magnus apparut devant eux en les propulsant contre le mur.

_\- Nihil feceris tibi hic discedere a quo venias. Alexander autem mea in sempiternum_ordonna Magnus d'un ton froid (Partez d'ici et retournez d'où vous venez, Alexander est mien pour l'éternité )

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir démon déclara Jonathan en tirant sur lui

Il sourit en voyant que les balles traversaient son corps sans lui faire mal, Jace aida Jonathan avant de se faire projeter encore une fois. Clary et Isabelle cherchaient un endroit pour essayer de traduire rapidement le livre blanc, elles trouvèrent un endroit pas trop loin. La brune prit les deux clefs et commença à fouiller l'incantation,

\- VOUS DEUX, ESSAYER DE LE RETENIR UN MOMENT déclara Isabelle en les regardant

Les deux hommes se firent renvoyer encore une fois contre le mur, Jace tomba la tête dans le sable en toussant.

\- On va essayer souffla Jace encore sonné

Simon fouilla le palais partout en essayant de trouver Alec, il le retrouva devant un étang assis au bord en train de jouer dans l'eau. Il était habillé d'une toge qui était drapé autour de son corps, ses biceps avec des manchettes avec des voilures comme manches. Il était maquillé d'un khôl autour de ses yeux, il leva la tête paresseusement pour le regarder.

\- Alec, enfin je te retrouve. Viens avec moi proposa Simon en tendant sa main

\- Non, pars Simon. Je reste ici avec lui. Il est mon amour refusa Alec

\- Ecoute, Jace m'a demandé de te ramener avec moi alors tu vas venir en plus ils sont en train de le renvoyer dans son sarcophage informa Simon

\- Non, ils ne doivent pas faire ça s'affola Alec en se levant brusquement

Il courra dans tout le couloir pour aller stopper sa famille de renvoyer l'homme qu'il aimait, Isabelle fouilla pendant un minute sur le livre pour trouver une formule pour renvoyer Magnus. Jace et Jonathan venaient encore une fois de se cogner contre le mur par Magnus,

\- Izzy, dépêche-toi on ne tiendra pas très longtemps avertis Jace sonné

Isabelle fouilla avant de trouver la formule,

\- Ça y est_, __Et immortalitatis est omnium remotae, rursus fiet mortale et velut harenam quae movetur in tempore, iterum rediit_ récita Isabelle en regardant Magnus (Que son immortalité soit rompu, que la mortalité le saisit. Qu'il subisse l'épreuve du temps)

Magnus se stoppa quand il sentit un vague de froid s'installer en lui, il se mit à hurler d'un cri inhumain quand il vit quelque chose de noir sortir de sa poitrine. Il s'éloigna de Jace et de Jonathan en essayant de se rattraper sur une colonne effrité, il haleta douloureusement. Isabelle sourit en l'observant,

\- Je croyais que tu avais récité une formule pour le tuer commenta Jonathan en venant prés d'elles

\- Il est mortel maintenant sourit Isabelle

\- Alors ça tombe bien sourit Jace en chargeant son arme

Il pointa son arme sur Magnus qui était affaiblis par la formule, il était sur le point de tirer.

\- NON cria Alec du haut de la marche

Ils étaient éberlués de le voir vêtus d'une drôle de façon, il couru vers Magnus et se mit devant lui pour le protégé. Il avait ses bras écartés devant lui en les empêchant de tirer sur le démon,

\- Alec, pousses-toi, ce sera bientôt fini déclara Jace

\- Non, je vous défends de le tuer. Si vous vous voulez le tuer alors vous devriez me tuer aussi avertis Alec

\- Alec, tu t'entends parler. Tu es prêt à te sacrifier pour ce monstre s'horrifia Clary

\- Est-ce que tu seras prête à te sacrifier pour Jace questionna Alec sans broncher

Elle réalisa les mots d'Alec, elle toucha le bras de Jace pour le faire baisser son arme. Le bond l'observa avec les yeux écarquillés,

\- Il a raison, nous n'avons pas compris ses sentiments. Alec l'aime vraiment, baisse ton arme maintenant proposa Clary

\- Je te l'avais dit, Alec aime Magnus d'un amour pur. Ce n'est pas les sentiments de sa vie intérieure qui le manipule mais c'est son propre cœur déclara Isabelle

\- Izzy…commença Jace

\- Vas-tu réellement tirer sur notre frère Jace, regarde-le bien et regarde dans ses yeux. Vois-tu réellement qu'il est manipulé demanda Isabelle

Jace l'observa attentivement et vit l'amour dans les yeux d'Alec, il serra les dents en pointant son arme. Jonathan voyant l'hésitation de Jace prit l'arme dans ses mains,

\- Si tu n'y arrives pas alors je vais le faire, tant pis pour lui décréta Jonathan

\- JONATHAN NON cria Clary en voulant le stopper

Il tira avec son pistolet, Magnus se releva et prit Alec dans ses bras en le faisant pivoter pour qu'il prenne la balle à sa place. Le noiraud écarquilla les yeux en essayant de prendre la balle à son tour, ils tournoyèrent quand le démon le maintint fermement en recevant la balle dans le dos.

\- NON MAGNUS s'écria Alec les larmes aux yeux

Il tomba dans ses bras en crachant du sang, Jace prit l'arme dans les mains de Jonathan et lui donna un coup de poing violent qui le fit cogner contre une colonne en pierre. Le démon s'effondra parterre avec l'archéologue, il essaya de maintenir sa blessure. Magnus le regarda en lui touchant sa joue avec sa main en sang,

\- Je t'en prie, reste avec moi. Tu m'as promis que tu resterais avec moi, mon amour pleura Alec en pleurant

_\- Amica mea, nolite flere. Obsecro te, noli flere_ sourit Magnus en lui caressant sa joue ( Ne pleure pas mon amour, je t'en prie ne pleure pas)

Jace se sentit mal pour son frère, il réalisa qu'il l'aimait vraiment. Il était égoïste en croyant que le démon était en train de le manipuler, il pensait simplement que celui-ci alla_is _rester prés de lui sans se marier. Le démon sourit en le regardant,

\- Je…Je…t'aime confessa Magnus en parlant dans leur langue pour la première fois

Il cessa de lui caresser la joue en fermant les yeux, Alec écarquilla les yeux avant d'éclater en sanglot.

\- NE ME LAISSE PAS JE T'EN PRIE, MAGNUS NE ME LAISSE PAS pleura Alec en criant

Isabelle regarda son frère triste devant le corps du démon, elle vint prés de son frère en lui touchant son épaule en pleurs. Il sanglota sur le corps de son amant, il leva la tête en prenant le livre angélique des mains de sa sœur.

\- Il doit forcément avoir une formule dans ce foutu livre pour le ramener, il doit y avoir une sanglota Alec en fouillant dans le livre

\- Alec, il n'y a rien et c'est finis apaisa Jace en posant la main sur son épaule

\- Non, il doit y avoir une formule. Il ne peut pas mourir Jace il ne peut pas sanglota Alec en se réfugiant dans ses bras

Il le serra dans ses bras en lui caressant les cheveux, il se tourna vers le corps de Magnus avant de s'écrouler sur lui en l'inondant de larme. Il ferma les yeux,

\- Je t'aime mon amour. _Te amo_ confessa Alec dans ses larmes (je t'aime)

Ragnor qui se tenait dans une salle sourit en entendant les mots d'Alec, il prit un sablier et le brisa. Il prit le sable et le souffla, le sable s'envola et tomba sur Magnus.

\- Que le véritable amour soit réunis déclara Ragnor

L'orage se mit à éclater et le vent se mit à souffler assez fortement, le sable se mit à entourer le corps du démon. Il se leva sous les regards curieux de tous, une lumière entoura l'ancien pharaon. Tous ses attributs de démons disparus ainsi que sa blessure par balle, il redevint un homme normal. Le sable s'arrêta de l'entourer et le fit s'allonger parterre avant de cesser doucement. Alec se leva et s'approcha de son amant avec appréhension, l'ancien démon se réveilla en bougeant ce qui lui fit peur. Magnus regarda ses mains avant de sourire et se relevait totalement avant de se tourner vers Alec,

\- C'est moi, je suis redevenu homme sourit Magnus

Le noiraud le regarda un moment avant de se rappeler de ses visions, il sourit à travers ses larmes. Il se mit à courir vers lui et sauta dans ses bras,

\- C'est toi se réjouit Alec

Il le prit dans ses bras et le fit tourner dans tous les sens, ils s'embrassèrent passionnément quand une lumière les entouras tout les deux avant de s'élever dans le ciel. Les fondations commencèrent à trembler d'un tremblement de terre,

\- Tout va s'écrouler, il faut partir signala Jace

\- Il faut qu'on s'en aille déclara Isabelle

Le couple hochèrent la tête et se mirent à courir avec la fratrie, Jace prit Jonathan malgré son désir de le laisser sur place. Simon qui tenait les deux livres dans ses mains tomba par terre, les deux livres tombèrent dans une crevasse. Alec s'arrêta avec horreur devant les livres perdus,

\- Simon, tu n'es qu'un imbécile. Je voulais le ramener à mes parents comme souvenir fulmina Alec

\- Ce n'est pas le moment Alec râla Isabelle en le prenant par la main pour courir

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle du trésor, Simon s'arrêta devant les trésors de Magnus.

\- On pourrait…commença Simon

\- Pas question Simon railla Alec en le prenant par la main

Ils sortirent rapidement de la cité qui s'effondra à tout jamais engloutit pour toujours, ils sourirent tous heureux. Simon regarda la cité se faire détruire et avec lui le trésor,

\- Adieu trésor renifla Simon

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour le trésor car tu as gagné bien plus sourit Isabelle en le prenant dans ses bras

Alec était d'accord avec sa sœur en regardant son amant, ce dernier lui sourit et l'embrassa amoureusement. Ils s'en allèrent tous en couples à cheval, ils rentrèrent plus tard à Londres. Alec présenta Magnus à ses parents, ils étaient choqués d'apprendre que le petit ami de leur fils était un ancien pharaon de trois mille ans. Finalement ils acceptèrent que leur fils se mari avec l'ancien pharaon, quand les autres eux-aussi se sont mariés. Magnus fut rapidement introduit dans le monde moderne en travaillant comme consultant avec son mari dans le musée de Londre dans la partie Egypte, ils étaient heureux et aussi très riche car l'une de leurs montures avaient le trésor perdu de Magnus. Quant à Jonathan, il fut arrêté pour escroquerie et tentative de meurtre après avoir essayer une nouvelle fois de tuer Magnus. Il était devenu fou par la suite en clamant qu'il était encore un démon, son père le déshérita de sa fortune et mit Clary comme héritière testamentaire n'ayant pas trop le choix. Alec était en train de ranger ses livres quand il tomba de son échelle et se fit soulever par Magnus, ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement. Leurs enfants rentrèrent dans la pièce en criant de joie, ils accueillirent leurs enfants. Sur ces mes amis je vous laisse sur ses notes heureuses, oh vous voulez savoir qui je suis ? Eh bien je suis Ragnor, et oui je suis le prêtre qui a sauvé mon pharaon de l'éternité. Je me suis jeté moi-même un sort d'immortalité pour le jour où la réincarnation de sa bien-aimée reviendrait le libérer, eh bien maintenant je vous laisse sur cette histoire d'amour. Fin

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Demain soir je mettrai le nouvel fic gagnante. Bisous glacées. **


End file.
